leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alien Paranoid/Volibear: Champion rework
The Goal of this Rework is: 1. Make Volibear a Tank - Vanguard. This means less damage to squishy targets, less execution power but more CC and better engage potential. 2. Make him better at chasing, ganking, team fighting and locking down a single-target for his team. 3. Add to his thematics - Armored Bear, Thunder's Roar. This means better durability and more lightnings. ---- STATISTICS: HEALTH increased to 585 (+ 90) ATTACK DAMAGE increased to 57 (+ 4) ATTACK SPEED increased to 0.694 (+ 2.7%) ARMOR adjusted to 29 (+ 3.3) MOVE. SPEED decreased to 335 , Lightning Bolt strikes at Volibear's current location, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and then regenerates over 6 seconds. |static = 120 |range = 400 |targeting = Chosen of the Storm is an automatic self-targeted buff and point-blank area of effect. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Chosen of the Storm's cooldown starts as soon as it activates. ** If the cooldown ends while Volibear is under 30% health Chosen of the Storm will not trigger unless he takes damage. *** If Volibear is killed directly from anywhere higher than 30% health Chosen of the Storm will not activate and therefore will not go on cooldown. }} Volibear gains bonus movement speed for 4 seconds upon taking damage from enemy champions or epic monsters, stacking up to 6 times. |description2 = Volibear gains bonus movement speed for the next 4 seconds, increased when moving towards a nearby visible enemy champion. When moving towards at least 3 enemy champions, Volibear becomes immune to all . |description3 = For the duration, Volibear's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage, his target over and behind himself over 0.65 - 1 seconds and them by 90% for seconds upon landing. |description4 = Rolling Thunder resets Volibear's autoattack timer. |leveling = %| %}} |leveling2 = %| %}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Rolling Thunder's passive is a self-buff. * Rolling Thunder's active is a self-buff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = physical |range = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * Only Rolling Thunder's base damage interacts with s but the bonus one will apply life steal as well as affect structures. * Rolling Thunder's enhanced attack can be avoided by and/or if Volibear is (if he is, the enhanced attack will not be consumed) but can only be mitigated by or by . |spellshield = will block the attack. |additional = * Stacks fall off one at a time every 0.25 seconds if Volibear hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 4 seconds. * Volibear will retain the active bonus movement speed for Rolling Thunder's full duration even if he flings his target before it expires. * Enemy can be flinged through very thin walls. * The fling duration is increased based on the distance Volibear has traveled. }} Volibear smashes the target enemy, dealing them physical damage and them for seconds. |description2 = Volibear's basic attacks and abilities mark enemy champions, large minions, large and epic monsters for 4 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. When Volibear uses Frenzy on target with 3 stacks, the target takes as bonus physical damage, them for seconds instead. |description3 = This damage is capped against non-champions. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 350 |targeting = * Frenzy is a single-targeted ability. |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Volibear deals magic damage to all nearby enemies and them for seconds but minions and monsters for seconds instead. |description2 = If Volibear damages at least one enemy, he gains for 3 seconds. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana |range = 400 |targeting = Lightning Roar is a point-blank area of effect. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Volibear deals magic damage to up to 5 nearby enemies and gains bonus and for each enemy champion hit. |description2 = Afterwards, for 12 seconds, Volibear gains increased size, bonus range and his basic attacks deal bonus magic damage that bounces to up to 4 nearby unaffected enemies. |description3 = Bonus and slowly decrease over the duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Thunder Claws is a self-buff with an on-hit effect component. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the first instance of damage. |additional = * Thunder Claws will fear clones ( , ) }} Category:Blog posts